


Shot Through the Heart

by lelepandewritium



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: Felix rolled his eyes, setting his sword aside and picking up a training one in order to practice on the dummies. “Just wait until the right person comes along and plays you. Maybe you’ll feel guilt for once in your life. Who knows, maybe they’re here in this school. Perhaps they’ve already caught your eye and you refuse to believe it. Like, say, a certain lord.”Sylvain wrinkled his nose, picking up his own training sword and immediately using it like a cane. “Dimitri? Gross, he’s just a friend to me and you know that.”





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a twitter post and some art that followed right after! You can find it [here!](https://twitter.com/pumpkinperyton/status/1161518387673141249) I had great motivation to complete the triangle.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and check out [@shintarouee](https://twitter.com/shintarouee) and [@pumpkinperyton](https://twitter.com/pumpkinperyton) on twitter!

“How disgraceful! Don’t speak with me ever again!”

A resounding slap seemed to echo across the knights hall, one of the only other occupants in the room not batting an eye at the girl that stormed out of there, leaving a disgruntled Sylvain behind with his red cheek cradled in his palm. 

“Are you done being bothersome? I thought you called me here to train, not to watch you make a fool of yourself. Though I admit, it was a tad amusing.”

Felix smirked at Sylvain, ignoring his ‘I want you to ask how I’m feeling’ sigh and going back to polishing his blade, double and triple checking that it didn’t require a trip to the forge. 

Sylvain couldn’t help his frown, moving to stand beside Felix and leaning against him for faux support. “Felix! It’s not like I did anything wrong! I just flirted with her brother a little bit, he was giving me the bedroom eyes and I decided to grant him his wish, nothing wrong about a little flirt to make someone feel good.”

An angry hiss hit Sylvain’s ears, Felix sending a glare his way before shoving him aside. “Off! You no good flirt, you can’t date someone and expect them to be okay with you letting your eyes wander. To a relative no less!”

“Whoa whoa! Who said anything about dating? I would never tie myself down to a singular person, what’s the fun in that? It’s not my fault if that’s what people think when I take them out.”

Felix rolled his eyes, setting his sword aside and picking up a training one in order to practice on the dummies. “Just wait until the right person comes along and plays you. Maybe you’ll feel guilt for once in your life. Who knows, maybe they’re here in this school. Perhaps they’ve already caught your eye and you refuse to believe it. Like, say, a certain lord.”

Sylvain wrinkled his nose, picking up his own training sword and immediately using it like a cane. “Dimitri? Gross, he’s just a friend to me and you know that.”

“No, you dimwit!” Felix glared at Sylvain, arching an eyebrow at him.

Sylvain blinked back at Felix, completely thrown for a loop. Who…?

“Ugh, I mean Claude you idiot. I’ve seen you eye him whenever he’s around. I’d also say he’s partly the reason why you decided to join the Golden Deer house in the first place. I don’t quite believe your reasoning of wanting to keep an ‘eye’ on me was the only thing that brought you here.”

“What are you talking about?” Sylvain stood straighter, eyeing Felix critically. “I don’t stare at him. And I did join for you! You’re my best friend, I wasn’t gonna let you run off without me. We promised to stay together right? Plus! The professor is a great teacher, why wouldn’t I wanna join?”

Felix grunted, his cheeks turning pink at the reminder of their childhood. “Oh shut up! Of course you stare at him. Remember yesterday? When the Professor had to knock you on the head to get you focused back on the lesson? When everyone laughed I saw you focus straight onto Claude.”

Sylvain flushed, whipping his gaze away from Felix. “I did not! And if I ever do stare at him it’s because I’m keeping an eye out for any of his schemes. I’d rather not be poisoned by him thanks.”

“You can deny it as much as you’d like, but I know the truth. He’s one of the only people I’ve seen that’s been able to keep up with your nonsense. What’s wrong Sylvain? Afraid that you’ll get rejected? Or perhaps that instead of doing the catching, you’ll be the one caught instead?”

Sylvain gaped at Felix, wanting to deny his words but being too stunned to come up with a response. It was then that he caught a flash of gold from the corner of his eye, his mouth clicking shut and his expression smoothing out to one more proper. 

He gazed at the Golden Deer leader, mouth dry as Claude glanced around the knights hall, seemingly looking for someone. He’d show Felix, he wasn’t going to be beat.

His lips turned up into a lazy grin, eyelids lowering to give his eyes that nice romantic vibe he lures so many girls with. He angled his body just so, immediately catching Claude’s attention like he knew he would. Their eyes locked, Claude’s lips parting in a slight ‘oh’ when he saw Sylvain. There we go! See Felix, everything was going smoothly. 

“Hey, Handsome!”

Sylvain felt a rush go through him, a deep satisfaction filling up his being. What was…?

“Hey, Pretty Boy!”

Sylvain blinked, his entire person seeming to shatter on the spot. Claude was grinning at him. Seemingly pleased as he winked back at Sylvain and saluted him, stepping outside and continuing on his way, most likely to go look for whoever he’d been looking for earlier. 

Thankfully, he’d left before Sylvain had fully processed. His chest grew warm and his heart raced. What felt like all his blood rushed up to his face, nearly turning scarlet as his vision swam with the suddenness of it. 

Felix only sighed behind him, placing the training sword back onto its post and picking up his own blade, making his way out of the knights hall as well. “I’m going to the training grounds. Come find me when you’re done being an idiot.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response before leaving.

Sylvain stood where he was, hand rising up to grip at the cloth over his heart, as if that alone could calm its racing. “Oh, man...I think I’ve been shot.”

At a corner of the monastery, looking over the mountains edge towards the forest, stood the leader of the Golden Deer. It wasn’t an odd sight, often spotted in similar ways when he was coming up with his schemes. At first glance he’d seem to be in deep thought, most immediately putting him out of their minds and scurrying away, lest they might wind up being victim to whatever he’d be planning. 

But if someone were to take a second glance, perhaps they’d see the unusual slouch of his body. Maybe even the hand that was clamped over his mouth, not quite in embarrassment but more so trying to hide the fond smile that stretched his lips. If they really paid attention, they might just spot the red tinge that seemed to take over his ears. 

Sylvain might not have been the only one that was shot.


End file.
